pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombotany Is Back
Zombotany Is back is a eh well... Plants Vs Zombie 2 Zombotany. So Check Out the Page put your username and recommendation for this in the recommend box if you have any ideas! Update! 2nd one so far... Recommend Box (Pls Don't just edit ask here ) Worlds House (Tutorial) Zombotany Egypt Swamp Mains Pea Seas Plants Start With Peashooter - Basic Peashooter. IDK what to say here... Cost: 100 Sun Fires: Peas (1) Sunflower - The ordinary Sunflower! Makes Sun! Costs: 50 Sun Creates: Sun (1) Wall-Nut It's Good To Stall Zombies and he's a nutty wall... Costs: 50 Sun Def. Power: Very Good Potato Mine - Takes time To Recharge, But once he's done, it's SPLIDOW. Costs: 25 Sun Aim Area: No Area it's A Trigger Plant. Zombotany Egypt Cabbage-Pult - Stronger Than A Peashooter But Slower and is a pult. Costs: 100 Sun Pults: Cabbages (1) Iceburg Lettuce - A Frosty Plant, Freezes Enemies For some time when touched. Costs: 0 Sun (Warning! recharge Slow) Spikeweed - Basically A Prickly Spike Patch of death. Costs: 125 Sun Hit Last: 1 Bonkchoy - it's a Punching Plant. Costs: 150 Sun Reapeater - Two Peashooters Together. Costs: 200 sun Fires: Peas (2) Swamp Mains Lilly Pad - A Plant Somehow. Costs: 25 Sun Puff-Shroom - A Tiny Short ranged Shroom. Costs: 0 Sun Fires: Spores (1) Fume-Shroom - A Big Fume Machine! Costs: 75 Sun Fires: Fume That goes Through Enemies! Poison Shroom - A Deadly Poisoning Shroom. Costs: 75 Sun Poison Weed (Upgrade for spike weed) - A Poison Giving Weed. Costs: 175 Sun Hit Last: 1 (Special: It turns Into A Poison Splotch When Killed!) Pea Seas Kurnnel-Pult -a Corn Version of Cabbage Pult That Does little damage but butter does peashooter Damage and stops zombies. Costs: 100 Sun Pults: Corn Pieces (1) (Sometimes It pults Butter) Spikerock (Upgrade for spike weed) - A Stronger Version of Spike Weed. Costs: 200 Sun Hit Last: 3 Threepeater - A Trio Of Peashooter that fires 1 pea in 3 lanes! Costs: 300 Sun Fires: Peas (3 1 Per 1/3 of it's range lanes) Kiwi Beast - A Beast Made Of Kiwi. Costs: 250 Sun (Special: The More Damage It Takes The Stronger it Gets!) Coco-Nut - Coco Nut Loves Coco, It's Stronger than A Wall Nut. Costs: 125 Sun Def. Power: Ultra Good Zombies House (Tutorial) Peashooter Zombie Wall-Nut Zombie Zombotany Egypt Peashooter Mummy Wall-Nut Mummy Cabbage-Pult Mummy Bonkchoy Mummy Repeater Mummy Giga-Pea Mummy Mini-Pea Mummy Swamp Mains Peashooter Zombie Wall-Nut Zombie Poison Zombie Repeater Zombie Giga-Pea Zombie Mini-Pea Zombie Pea Seas Peashooter Pirate Wall-Nut Pirate Repeater Pirate Bonkchoy Pirate Kurnnel-Pult Pirate Giga-Pea Pirate Mini-Pea Pirate Beaches MF Peashooter Zombie (Male) Sunflower Zombie (Male) Wall Nut Zombie (Male) Puff Shroom Zombie (Male) Peashooter Zombie (Female) Sunflower Zombie (Female) Wall Nut Zombie (Female) Puff Shroom Zombie (Female) Coming Soon More Worlds More Worlds = more gameplay More Plants eh, it will help players who are bad at the game. Premium Plants! Cuz I said so Battlez! Only if this gets enough support